Paint Up In Time
Chris: Sorry about last time, we got abducted by aliens. Anyway, next challenge will have you spraying for more. By the way, someone one will get voted off this time. Hehehehe. (AT MORNING) Bloo: (wakes up and get hit by a pillow that was flung through the window) Owwww. Who threw this at me? Cream: (wakes up and sees Peck and both scream) What are doing here? Peck: I don't know, I was in the barn yesterday and woke up here. Cream: You're not gonna be here long, getawsay! (Peck gets blasted onto the door forcefully) Sorry, still working on my spells. Peck: That's okay, good thing a ferret is my friend. Dexter(off-screen): ! Freddy: What, where, wait that's me. CC:Dexter: He freaked me out like crazy. It was worse that Great Mouse Detective movie. And who the heck is Peter Griffin that Bloo mentioned? Raven: You got my pillow don't you? Bloo: So you threw it at me. Raven: I don't throw pillows. Leshawna: Ohh, my bad. I kinda got mad at Raven so I picked up her pillow and threw it at her but it flung out the window and it must've hit you. Sorry. Chris: Welcome back everyone. Today, we will graffiti. Whoever does the best work of art wins. Freddy: I like doing art very much. Chris: Actually, you and Peck are the judges, I know, stinks doesn't it. Each of gets spray cans that feature all colors. Now begin. Cream: The judges huh? Dexter: (picks up yellow spray can and paints on the wall) Bloo: (paints with blue spray can) Cream: (finishes Chris's face and begins somewhere to the right of his face) Mac: (paints black over a gray area) Freddy: So far so good, except her. (points at Mandy painted the wall the same color it is) Mac: (finishes painting of his backpack) Gwen: (finishes painting of a book about telescopes) Cream: Two faces down, five more to go. Bubbles: (finishes a painting of acorns) Leshawna: Done. (shows painting of the Eifel Tower) (Both Peck and Freddy give her a 5) CC: Leshawna: Okay, why did my total come to a 10? Cream: There. A perfect painting of Chris, Chef, Kagome, Robin, Frankie, Tails, and Inuyasha. Bloo: There is a show-off here. Show-offer. Chris: Cool faces, glad they didn't put Numbuh Two's face on that wall. CC: Cream: Okay, so maybe I have been a show off, but I like to do some graffiti whenever it is fair. Numbuh Two: Come on guys. I don't do anything wrong. Freddy: I guess 10. Peck: 10 will do. Chris: Which means Cream wins. Bloo: Ugh forget this. (throws spray paint can) Raven: Stupid painting Bloo. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: If you receive cookie, you are safe form the Dock of Shame and the Boat of Losers. They now go to (thows cookies to names he says) Mandy, Dexter, Numbuh One, Numbuh Five, Jack, Mac, Leshawna, Gwen, Starfire, Jinx. it's all down to Buttercup, Raven, and Bloo. And the loser is….. Raven. Jack: You insulted Bloo's unfinished painting. Raven: Oh, sorry bout that. (heads towards the dock) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction